Lost Joy
by Stealth
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and Harry is now 16, but peace doesn't last long. A group of death eaters have gone to the past and the OoF is right behind them. Follow Harry's adventure to the past and meet Original characters of the past. And don't forget t


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All the people and things that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
This is I first Harry Potter story that I decided to post so go easy on me. You may notice that there is some weird comment's in the story, which are my friend's comments. There's just too much so you'll just have to read it like it is. Sorry, but it's not that horrible. I Hope You Enjoy The Story.  
  
( ) = Additional info { } = A friend's comments [ ] = Other.  
  
"Lost Joy"  
  
Chapter One.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up!"  
  
The black haired boy stirred, he is not a regular boy. He is Harry Potter, the most famous wizard in the magical world.  
  
Now you may think that there are no wizards, but I can assure you this is no joke (thought I like them). As I was saying, Harry, a sixteen years old boy, is famous all over the place because of his defeat of an all feared Dark Lord, Voldemort, who's name is not said by many (you will hear him referred as He Who Must Not Be Name or You Know Who.).  
  
When Harry was one, his parents was killed by Voldemort and when he turned to kill Harry, the spell that was suppose to leave Harry lifeless reflect back at him. The spell stripped Voldemort of his power and he had no choice but to flee.  
  
In Harry's fourth year in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Voldemort was brought back to life and everyone thought Harry was unstable because they can't handle the truth. In the end of Harry's fifth year they had to believe Harry, for Voldemort was captured and taken to court charged for murder {Yeah, sure, take one of the most feared Dark Lord to court. Some day people are going to look back and laugh}.  
  
Harry moaned his emerald eyes flew open. 'It's my birthday!' Harry got up excitedly. He threw on his clothes and looked in the mirror.  
  
Harry looks pretty average; he has jet-black untidy hair (with a snake shaped silver stripe running through the middle surrounded by a clashed gold-red color shaped in a feather. [Highlights.]), which he inherited from his father, emerald eyes from his mother and ancestors, sharp features and pointy nose from his ancestors, and last but not least, the spackle in his eyes from Dumbledore who is his new found grandfather.  
  
Harry is tall, and lean with a fair amount of muscles, built by hours of swimming, running, and getting clobbered by bludgers. In the middle of his forehead, there laid the most unusual scar, in a lightning shaped. A souvenir for surviving the unblockable killing curse, Avada Kedavra; the mark that distinguish him from other wizards.  
  
Blindly, Harry stumbles into the bathroom, bumping into objects by the way. After taking a shower and doing all the things you do in a bathroom {hehehe.}, Harry put on his blue eye contacts and went downstairs.  
  
"Sirius, the charms are fading."  
  
Sirius Black is tall, muscular, blue eyed, and wears his clean short black hair in a ponytail (short compared to normal girls' hair, ending just at the shoulder.). Harry's godfather is currently making breakfast.  
  
Harry met Sirius in his third year. Everyone thought that Sirius broke out of Azkaban (the wizard prison guarded by soul-sucking creatures called Dementors) to kill Harry, but he really wanted to capture Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who sold the Potter family straight to Voldemort.  
  
Peter also framed Sirius and Sirius was put in Azkaban for thirteen years for being a Death Eater (Voldemort's servants), and killing twelve muggles (nonmagical people), which are all done by Peter.  
  
Sirius hid from the Ministry of Magic for a whole year until Alastor Moody caught Peter. Then Sirius received a pardon from his crimes.  
  
Unfortunately Peter turned into a rat and escaped from death {or worse.}. After Sirius was free, Harry came with him to live in the Black Manor.  
  
"I'm on it" Sirius replied. Then he picked up his wand and waved it at Harry.  
  
Immediately Harry's hair stuck straight up and spiked by itself instead of the usual messy mop. It also turned totally black. Harry's scar is almost gone. You would have to use a magnify glass and stand centimeters in front of him to see a little light pink mark.  
  
The only reason Harry uses a disguise is because of the press. The day after Harry defeated Voldemort; people everywhere started worshiping him {not that he wasn't worshiped already.} and Harry just doesn't like all the attention.  
  
"Where are we going today?" Harry asked curiously. Ever since Harry moved in with Sirius, they have been taking trips all over the magical world.  
  
"I have a meeting here at ten so you can go to that Quidditch pitch you wanted to go and practice some moves."  
  
"Great, I'll get my Firezip" Harry replied excitedly.  
  
Firezip is a prototype broomstick that Harry got as a thank you gift for saving Oliver Wood, who was the strategist of the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, from death.  
  
It's twice as fast as the Firebolt and has everything from automatic cleaning and polishing to unbreakable charms.  
  
"Wait Harry, before you go, I want you to have a taste of my new recipe, egg-noodles!" Sirius turned around and on his face was the marauder smile and in his hands were two bowls filled with red mucky 'thing'. {That's just insulting. I made that you know.}  
  
"NO. I mean I'm not hungry," Right at the second, Harry's stomach grumbled. Looking down to his stomach and up on Sirius's amused face, Harry quickly covered with, "I'll eat later" and ran out the door."  
  
" OH NO YOU DON'T HARRY! I WORK WAY TOO HARD ON THIS TO JUST LET YOU RUN OUT!" Sirius bellowed running after Harry.  
  
Changing in to his animagus, a big black dog or a grim, Sirius dropped one bowl and holding the other in his mouth; he torn after Harry barking as loud he can {Have you ever try to talk with a bowl in your mouth? It's very hard.} like a mad dog.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Exclaimed Harry trying to open the back door. Without any warning, Sirius jumped Harry, tackling both of them to the floor, spilling noodles on the ground and on themselves.  
  
"Now look what you have done, we look like a mess." With what seem like a dog snorting, Sirius jump out the open window and returned half a second later with an unmistakable green hose in his mouth.  
  
What the. where did he get THAT!??!!!? Does it even work? Does he even know how to work it? After few seconds of planning Harry decided that he was going to have to take some risk. When you're living with a wizard, almost any thing could happen.  
  
Sirius turned and faced the opening of the hose towards Harry.  
  
"You wouldn't DARE!" Harry said boldly, standing up from the ground forgetting that he is facing a hyperactive dog/wizard with a hose that probably works.  
  
Sirius stood up too and barked something that strangely sounds like "really" and in an instant, Harry backed up into the door.  
  
Sirius gave Harry a look that clearly says, If-You-Don't-Taste-The-Noodles- Then-Then-You-Get-Wet. Harry, looking irritated, scooped up the smallest amount of noodle that he could see and swallowed it. (From the fallen bowl that somehow remained standing.)  
  
"Wow. Sirius, these taste really good! It's a miracle! Is there more?" Harry said excitedly. {I made those noodles. Wait I already said that didn't I.}  
  
" Sure there is more. As I said, 'what you need is always more than what you have'." Sirius replied changing back to his human form, with the hose in his hands.  
  
"When did you say that?" Harry snorted.  
  
"It's that a insult?"  
  
"NO-"  
  
"Too late!" Laughing madly, Sirius hosed {is that a word?} Harry, washing off all the noodles in the procedure. "You should go and change your clothes Harry."  
  
"Alright, I'm going, I'm going." As Harry climbs upstairs, you could hear him mumbling about mad godfathers.  
  
After getting changed for a second time (Sirius don't have to because his uses magic and Harry can't in the summer. And don't ask me why Sirius doesn't just magic Harry too.), Harry went down to eat his breakfast.  
  
(He is wearing a red robe with gold trimming on it and green cloak with silver trimming and fastens. Harry lives in a magic village somewhat like Hogsmeade so he doesn't have to wear muggle clothing.)  
  
After getting everything done, it was already nine-thirty in the morning. Sirius hurriedly rushed Harry out of the house.  
  
"Have a good time Harry and be careful."  
  
"Don't worry Sirius, I'll be back before one. I think I am going to visit Three Broomstick (like socks on almost everyone's feet, almost ever village have Three Broomsticks) first. Bye!"  
  
{It seem that they've forgotten all about the Quidditch pitch and the broom.*_*}  
  
With that Harry transformed into a black cat with bright emerald eye and ran towards the Garden.  
  
Harry is a Manygi (pronounced: many gee/\gi as in geese not jeep); he could change into a lot of different animals that he wants. There is only two Manygi before Harry and those are Godric Gryffindor and Merlin.  
  
(Harry is the Heir of Hogwarts Four and Merlin and he had their staff, but Harry doesn't use it unless it's extreme measures. Just so you know, Harry is the leader of the Order of Phoenix. And it took Harry quite a while to learn how to change in to some well-chosen animals. )  
  
The Garden is the place where Harry keeps his pets. {Urg. too much explanations, I think I got lost somewhere in there.}  
  
When Harry got to the Garden, he changed back and greeted King, the rare breed of a king cobra, a rattlesnake, and a deadly basilisk mix.  
  
King is black and inherited some weapons and defense from his different species: the hood of a king cobra, the rattle of a rattlesnake, and the venomous bite of a basilisk and somehow King have the ability to change size.  
  
{Actually, I know the answer, see about 3 thousand years ago when people walk on foot, quite slowly, and there was this King who would all ways trip when ever he walked and he. Never mind, I'll shut up. I'll just keep on reading...(}  
  
Then Harry greeted Midnight and Echo. Midnight is Harry's unicorn. Not just any unicorn, it's the legendary Midnight Unicorn {Woo wee}, or the Devil's Horse.  
  
Midnight as you probably already guessed has black colored fur. His horn is bright gold and his mane, tail, and a little part of the hooves are pure fire. Midnight Unicorns were killed because people were afraid of them and they are one of the rarest creatures on Earth.  
  
Echo is a Feari; they are cousins of Fairies. Feari can talk telepathically to people and only talk to those who were worthy. {Help. Sinking. too much.}  
  
"Midnight lets ride to Three Broomstick."  
  
'Sure.'  
  
"Do you guys want to come too?" Harry gestured to King and Echo.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
"Then lets go!" Harry waited for King to climb on him, and then he hopped on to Midnight. Harry rode off proudly. It's been sometime since Harry first started to learn how to talk to animals in English or in animal language. Right now Harry had master it.  
  
The only reason Harry wanted to know is because he can't stand the weird looks he usually gets when he is talking to an animal in their language. {I'd know how that feels. Not speaking to animals, just speaking another language that people around you don't speak. Right?}  
  
Almost to the village, Harry halted Midnight and climbed off.  
  
" Thanks for the ride, I'll see you later o.k. And be careful on the way back, we wouldn't want to scare anyone now would we?" Harry said jokingly {A horse on fire, that'll scare anyone.}, then waved Midnight off and transformed into a cat again.  
  
Harry ran in the village with Echo flying and King {A snake would probably do just as much} slithering behind him.  
  
On the road to Three Broomstick, Harry unfortunately met witches with umbrellas, who didn't like cats or snakes, and almost got swatted by them.  
  
Harry rounded the corner and walked towards Three Broomsticks and turned in a dark alley; looking around to make sure no one is there, Harry transformed back.  
  
Harry knew it was wrong to be an illegal Animagi but it wasn't really Animagi; and plus Hogwarts and the Order of Phoenix has already turned away from the Ministry of Magic since Minister Fudge tried to kick Dumbledore out of Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year so it doesn't really matter now.  
  
Harry lowered his hand and waited for King to wrap its self on his arm.  
  
Then Harry snuck out of the alley and walked in Three Broomsticks; no one notice him, luckily. After Harry got his Butter Beer, he sat down in a table with two other teens that are around his age.  
  
They were obviously talking about Quidditch when Harry decided to invite himself to the conversation. {That's really nice.}  
  
Harry found out that the boys' names were Herme Herc and Posidon Sean. {Greek God names! My fav. is Athena, what's yours?}  
  
Harry introduced himself as Harry Lawson, and they became fast friends and talked about Quidditch, wizard duel and some how landed on him as the subject.  
  
" So, where do you think Harry Potter is?" Herme said.  
  
" Doodle, haven't heard anything since he beat You-Know-Who."  
  
" It's not really our business" Harry snuggled his shoulder, trying not to act nervous.  
  
" I heard he went to Hogwarts."  
  
" A Parselmouth, he is." {Act like Yoda, he does.}  
  
" Parselmouth are Dark wizards, are you sure he is one?"  
  
" The Witch Weekly Magazine, it is in." {What did I say? (}  
  
" Just because he speaks to snakes doesn't mean he's evil! In fact he made a lots of friends and is the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He saved everyone from Voldemort! " Harry replied annoyingly.  
  
Everyone that heard the name Voldemort flinched. Rita Skitter, a stupid reporter, wrote that particular article about him in the Witch Weekly Magazine.  
  
If anyone can make people look and sound bad, it's her. {Imagine getting locked in a room with Skitter, Trelawney, and Lockheart. Scary isn't it.}  
  
" How come you know so much about him?" Herme looked at him suspiciously. Harry heard a beep, it was his watch signaling him that it was 12:45 and he had to get home.  
  
" Well," Harry began as he put out 20 galleons and two golden quills that Harry uses as to write, it came from his first transformation animal, a golden phoenix. The galleons he put on the table to pay for the drinks and the quills he gave to Herme and Podidon. Making sure that the two watched him, Harry walked to the door.  
  
" Because,'' Harry paused, " I am Harry Potter." Harry watched amusedly as Herme and Podidon's jaws literally drop to the ground as everyone's head popped up to look at him. Before anyone can do anything, Harry went out the door. {Guess who's going to be in the news today.(}  
  
Harry pulled out his Firezip from his pouch, {when did he get that?} which is as big as his hand and can carry as many things as he wanted, {I think that's his pouch not the Firezip.} and flew off just as the people from Three Broomsticks came out.  
  
The moment they saw the Firezip, they were sure that the mysterious boy was indeed the famous Harry Potter. The Firezip was a prototype broom that was given to Harry when he defeated Voldemort; it was made only for him. {Wasn't that said in the beginning?}  
  
Dramatic exit, always wanted to try that. Harry chuckled to himself as he flew over landforms.  
  
Harry's happy mood increase that is until a thought hit him in the head like a bullet. {Call the doctors, the firemen, policemen, anyone. A BULLET HIT Harry Potter!!}  
  
Today is his birthday; Ron and Hermione won't be here;  
  
Ron Weasley was Harry's best friend for four years until the fifth year when Harry found out that Ron had betrayed him and joined with Voldemort to kill him.  
  
Hermione Granger was Harry's other friend, felt that she didn't want to be tangled in the war, had move to America and was not heard for a long time.  
  
Today is his birthday and Sirius and his friends didn't do anything special. At least they should give him presents like the other years.  
  
Could it be possible that they forgot? {The world is collapsing! Run for your lives people!}  
  
Thoughts pounded in his head {enormous headache!} as he got off his broom and walked in the house.  
  
The kitchen looks untouched and there is this eerie silence in the house. As Harry walked through the house to the living room, the outside darkened as if an eclipse is happening.  
  
When he got to the living room door, the whole house was so dark that you can mistake day for night. Harry entered the living room hoping to find Sirius, but only found it to be so dark that he couldn't see.  
  
" SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!!"  
  
For a second there was a sudden flash of light, making Harry jump two feet into the air and landing painfully on his stomach. {Ouch.}  
  
Harry was indeed surprise but the feeling of happiness hit him straight after. {And pounded him into a wall.}  
  
For fifteen years Harry lived with his uncle, aunt, and cousin.  
  
Not one year did he have a proper birthday; now Harry's friends and godfather went and gave him a birthday party truly brought tears to his eyes. {Wow. he was actually surprised, surprise party always fail to surprise me. It's so obvious.}  
  
" Harry, is something wrong?" Obviously Sirius had notice it, " Come on Harry, we can't have the birthday boy crying." {Cries of joy. DUH!}  
  
" Nothing, thank you all for doing this. I don't know want to say. " Harry smiled and looked around the room.  
  
There stood his grandfather (Dumbledore), all of his teachers at Hogwarts including {slimy} Snape the potion master, the remaining of the Weasley and Remus Lupin. {The Werewolf and his mass murderer friend in a room together, watch out people. Oh and Snapy-poo}  
  
"Get off the floor first, Potter, and then decide." Snape scowled as usual just to annoy him.  
  
Harry, who over his fifth year has finally found out how Snape's head works {and some spider webs in the search}, now became good friend with him even though they don't admit it. {Denial. No wait, that's for lovers, never mind. [No Slash].}  
  
He pulled himself off the ground and went around talking to a variety of people until. cake time! {Whoopee!}  
  
" Make a wish and blow out all sixteen candle if you don't want to get squirted with water again."  
  
Harry looked around him hoping to find something to wish for; everything was perfect, no more Voldemort, Sirius is free, Remus cure of been a werewolf.  
  
There is only one thing missing, Harry closed his eyes and wished a impossible wish.  
  
And blew out the candles. It doesn't hurt to wish. Being the birthday boy Harry cut the cake and handed to everyone.  
  
After everyone finished eating, people crowded around Harry to see what presents he got.  
  
From Professor Dumbledore Harry got a Silver Arrow, a broomstick made in the 1985s and a Hogwarts necklace that has an H with the Hogwarts animals around it. It's supposed to glow warm when someone is doing something bad. {Like one of those sneakie-scope thingamajig except no sound.}  
  
From Professor McGonagall Harry got a copy of The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk, Magic a History by Bathilda Bagshot, Advance Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, Eight hundred Twenty-seven Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Beast Around the World by Newt Scamander, Gazing in to the Future by Valliet Murtley, The Dark Lord by Quinber Trinber, and All You Need To Know About Potion by Knowit All. The weird thing is that they are al updated in 1976, but Harry didn't want to be impolite and just ignore it. {The weirdest thing is their author names.}  
A golden cauldron from Professor Snape, {Faints in shock.} which shocked Harry for he thought Snape was going to give him something nasty like always or not give anything at all.  
  
From Professor Binns, Harry got a book with the list of all the animals in the world and if you tap the name it will give you some pictures and lots of descriptions. {My god. he gave something that is not boring. Wonder how he held the book.}  
  
Professor Sprout had given him a pot of lilies, tulips, and petunias. {Quick. chuck the Petunias out the window, you might get cooties.}  
  
From Professor Flitwick Harry had gotten a big book all about charms. {If it's one of those that is so big that you can't carry then cooool.}  
  
Much to Harry's dislike, Harry had gotten a crystal ball from Professor Trelawney. {You mean she hasn't died yet?}  
  
From Madam Hooch Harry had gotten a pair of dragon hide boots, belt, and cloak. {Evil.}  
  
Hagrid had given him a Fire Lion cub, and a manual to raising it. {I bet it's dangerous.}  
  
The Weasley twins, Fred and George, gave him a whole trunk full of Pranks and a guide for troublemakers. {Fun!}  
  
Ginny, the youngest and only girl in the Weasley family gave Harry a basilisk necklace, which Harry combines with his Hogwarts one. {Basilisk necklace? Does she always give things that she's scared of?}  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave Harry homemade chocolate cakes and a special edition of Daily Prophet. It updates every single day by itself so you don't have to keep waiting for the new paper. {Useful.}  
  
Mr. Weasley gave Harry a watch that tells you the time, and where a person is. {Again.}  
  
Bill, the oldest Weasley, gave him a model of the Iceland Dragon. {What's with all the dragons?}  
  
Remus Lupin gave Harry a trunk similar to Moody's. It had eight keyholes. The first six are space to put thing in it, the seventh is a meadow, and the eighth is a room with bed and all. {Perfect hiding place.}  
  
From Sirius Harry got a picture album of him through out his years and a pensieve. {Wonder how he got that?}  
  
And last Harry got presents from his fans {Hahaha.}; most of them are candies, flowers, pens, etc.  
  
Harry thanked everyone. Later when most people went, Harry thanked them again and bid them farewell. {They forget the birthday punches. God, I LOVE the birthday punches. Not getting it but giving it.}  
  
Harry returned to the living to find Sirius reading his Daily Prophet, Remus, Snape, and Dumbledore talking. {My god, Sirius and Snape is hanging out.} When Sirius saw him enter, he waved the Daily Prophet at Harry half laughing. {How can you be half laughing?}  
  
" Look who made the front page," {what did I say in the beginning (} Harry didn't need any clue to figure that out, but he thought right now wouldn't be a good time.  
  
" Later Sirius," Harry gestured to Snape and Dumbledore and Sirius sat down again.  
  
" Is there a problem? Professor?" Even though Harry was the head of the Order of Phoenix he still calls his teachers Professor.  
  
" Yes, there is a big problem." Dumbledore said with a weary look.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. (Sirius was pulling faces at Snape, who is reading a book. {I bet the book is called 101 Ways to Torture an Annoying Mutt. No offense to dogs of course.})  
  
" You see Severus here found out that the rest of the Death Eaters decided to change time."  
  
" Change time? You mean they're going back in time to kill someone?" Sirius looked shocked. {Why does everyone think changing time means killing someone?}  
  
" Not exactly, but close. Severus will be going with them still pretending to be Lucius's pet." Dumbledore explained. " I have chosen you, Harry and Remus to go."  
  
" How far are we going?" Harry asked still trying to take in all the information.  
  
" To 1976." Remus answered.  
  
" So that is why Professor McGonagall gave me those books?" {Mystery unrevealed.}  
  
" Use your brain Potter, we have no time for stupid questions. " {I bet I know who said that.}  
  
" But will the present change if we do anything wrong or will that dimension change."  
  
" We won't take any chances. You will be going as a transfer student and teachers from Salem Academy in America.  
  
I already sent your files to the past and with some help from the headmaster of Salem I manage to put your profile under Salem Academy instead of Hogwarts. When you arrive there everything will be already set upped.  
  
Harry, you will be watching James and Lily; they are probably on the Death Eaters top list. Sirius, Remus, I want you to watch everyone that seems like a target. Severus will be spying for you in the past also.  
  
Harry, I didn't change your profile that much; your name from now on is Harry Lawson and nothing else.  
  
Your parents died of a car crash; you lived with Ryan (Harry nodded.) since you were one.  
  
Sirius, your name is Ryan Star again (last year Sirius's surname was Ryan too.), you're Harry's Godfather, you'll be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. Your parents are died and you don't want to mention about them.  
  
Remus, your name is Romulus Moon, you are Ryan's school best friend and another of Harry's guardian. You shall teach Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
You guys can make up everything else but make sure they match and make sure you refer to each other in only these names. Got it?" {No, not really.}  
  
All three of them (Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Not Snape) nodded their head weakly.  
  
" How long do we have to learn all of this?" Harry asked still trying to understand all the information.  
  
" You'll be going tomorrow at twelve at noon, you will have enough time to pack, you can use your magic to help you.  
  
When you get to the past, you'll land in Salem Academy; that is where you will stay until August twenty-nine to get use to the news and things in case someone ask.  
  
The headmaster there already knows what you are doing so there will hopefully be no problem.  
  
Severus will go with the Death Eaters; try not to change the past at all, even though you could use the memory charm.  
  
Tomorrow at noon you shall take your stuff and touch the parchment in this folder and say Phoenix,"  
  
Dumbledore pull out a huge folder and handed to Remus.  
  
" It's like a porkey and it has been tested many times and it's very safe.  
  
If you catch any Death Eater that is from this time, go to the Shrieking Shack. There is a phoenix quill in there. If the Death Eater touches it they will be sent back here.  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing, Sirius you must not change in to your animagus form; we can't have two grim look-a-likes running around the school. {Now, when does Sirius ever listen to rules?}  
  
Better yet, all of you don't change unless if you want to register in America; Hogwarts is still in the hands of the Ministry. {Too bad.}  
  
Everything is explained to you, I wish you good luck and farewell." And with a pop Dumbledore disappeared.  
  
" I'll see you later too, farewell." And then Snape was gone.  
  
Five minutes later Harry, Sirius, and Remus are still sitting thinking about the whole thing.  
  
Every since Voldemort rose to power for the second time, Dumbledore has seemed to develop this habit of talking fast and not let anyone cut in unless he is totally finished.  
  
" We are sent on a mission to the past." Sirius exclaimed, breaking the silence.  
  
" Oh my god, we are sent on a mission to the past!" Harry said still a little dazed. " Wait, what else did Grandfather said?"  
  
" A lot." Sirius and Remus said together. {Like the Weasley Twins.}  
  
" What about that folder."  
  
" This?" Said Remus holding up the black folder with gold lining. {Of course, what other folders are there?}  
  
" Yes." Harry replied, taking it from Remus and scanning the second page because the first is the parchment. " Look at here, it repeated probably everything Dumbledore said, at least it sound the same."  
  
" Lucky us" Remus mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes. " I somehow don't' doubt the fact that Dumbledore memorized the whole thing. Well, let start working tomorrow."  
  
The next morning, Remus took the responsibility to read the whole binder, Sirius took care of the packing and Harry went and got his pets, including his new pet fire lion which he named Flame. Harry used the seventh lock of his trunk to put his pets. Then he went to help Sirius pack everything.  
  
Since Harry was able to use magic, a simple Tidus and a flick of his wand, Harry sent everything flying to their place in the trunks leaving them the whole morning to say goodbye to everyone.  
  
{Good-bye, bed. See you later, grass. Adios, books. Until next time people.}  
  
Please Review. and if you wish, copy this and type in your own comments. Don't change anything though. After you're done, sent it to delda_00@yahoo.com . Thank you. ( ( ( ( ( 


End file.
